1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, and in particular, to a portable lighting apparatus that can be used to illuminate a large area, and which can be collapsed into a smaller configuration for storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide variety of lighting apparatus that are available to accommodate the many lighting needs inside homes, offices and large meeting areas or buildings. There are also lighting apparatus that are adapted for outdoor use. Some of the lighting apparatus are fixed in that they are secured to permanent locations (e.g., wall or ceiling lights), while others are portable in that they can be moved from one location to another location.
Many of the existing portable lighting apparatus suffer from several drawbacks. First, many of them are large and bulky, and cannot be conveniently moved from one location to another location. Second, the illumination that is delivered by the light bulbs, lamps or LEDs on these portable apparatus is often directed at a fixed direction or orientation, so that the illumination cannot be adjusted unless the location or orientation of the lighting apparatus is adjusted.
Thus, there remains a need for a portable lighting apparatus that can deliver illumination to a large space in a manner where the illumination can be adjusted without moving the lighting apparatus, and which can also be conveniently packed for storage and moved around.